


Into the Past.

by Froz



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Half of the tags used will be seen like four to six chapters laters, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froz/pseuds/Froz
Summary: It's finally Marco and Star's last year in high school and she has to return to Mewni after the year finishes, so they pretend to have the most fun they have ever had.However, things don't go as easily as expected, they both and the whole universe will have to face an imminent danger and both will need to travel and uncover many secrets they would have never expected, like their own feelings.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fiction fueling episode 'Into the Wand'.

It had been years since Star came to earth, and it was already her and Marco's last year at high school. After this, she had to return to Mewni, but it was a whole year before that, a year they surely wouldn't never forget for many reasons...

 

Marco woke up early and entered in Star's room, looking at her still sleeping. "God, Star, we are gonna be late." He tried touching her arm, calling her name over and over like a scratched disk.

 

"Just five minutes more..." She searched her wand under her pillow and grabbed it, trying to escape responsibilities with magic, even when she was 17 already, that never changed.

 

"Nope." Marco paused. "You have to wake up." He snatched the wand out of her hands, Star became instantly full of energy and looked at Marco trying to take back her wand.

 

"Marco! Give it back!"

 

He merely smiled in mock offense, "Oh? Well, come and get it!" He ran out of her room and she followed him, both giggled playfully the entire run until they reached the bathroom, where he tripped over and tried to stop himself from falling with one hand, but Star wasn't far behind and she ended falling over him.

 

"Ouw..."

 

"Oh, Marco, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She touched his forehead and looked at him, hoping she wouldn't find anything out of place or broken.

 

"Yeah, don't worry."

 

"In that case... Ha!" She took her wand back while he was still distracted by the pain that the fall caused him and both smiled at each other, "I got you."

 

Marco chuckled, "Yeah, you di—Mom?" He was smiling seconds ago, but grew serious.

 

Star, still over him, was rather confused, thinking he was talking to her. "Mom? I'm not your mom Marco, I'm not even old enough to have kids." She paused, thinking for a moment. "...Are you calling me old?" She asked him, frowning.

 

He just gulped, it had became a lose-lose situation for him already this early in the morning.

 

"N-Nope, ma'am"

 

"You'd better be not."

 

Even though she tried to hide her presence from Star, Angie couldn't help but laugh a little at his son. "Oh, Marco, sweetie." She smiled a little and moved to the side, "Why are you two in the ground?"

 

"I can expla—

 

Star interrupted Marco, "Oh, Mrs. Diaz! Hello! You see, Marco and I were playing." She answered, with a smile.

 

"Playing? mmhm."

 

For Star, it was a normal 'mmhm', for Marco, it wasa mom's 'mmhm' of something suspicious and that could get him in trouble.

 

Marco gulped loudly to get their attention, "Okay, Star, let's get ready for school and that!" He moved her and Angie kindly helped Star to stand up, then Star helped Marco, who weirdly got out of the bathroom with his toothbrush and ran back to his room.

 

"What's up with him?"

 

"Don't worry, it's... Men stuff."

 

"Ohh!" Star clapped his hands happily. "Men stuff, yeah" She said it as if she knew what Angie was talking about, of course, she didn't.

 

Both got ready for school, Marco was in a hurry because they were gonna be late and dragged along Star all the way.

 

The first person they got to see once they entered their school was Janna.

 

Marco was not thrilled.

 

\----♠♠♠

Meanwhile, in a hidden place in the deepest cave of the darkest forest of Mewni there was someone. The greatest evil was very close to be unleashed...

 

A big, black and muscular monster with only one eye hidden in the shadows spoke to someone else who was also hidden in the darkness. "It's almost time..." He stepped out, showing his face, he had a big scar in the left eye and was missing an arm. His body was that of a humanoid-dragon. "We will destoy them, Marco Diaz, and Star..."

 

"...Butterfly"

 

"Yes..." The dragon smiled, showing his teeth, but more than that, his bloodlust.


	2. Clues of Dark Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what everyone kind of did in their vacations aside from hanging out together and the first of many problems appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plot twisted myself so much this morning I tripped in the upstairs when running to college, yet I haven't choosed which one use for muuuch later.
> 
> tl;dr you guys are safe yet from surprises

Back at the school, the group of friends were reunited again, greeting each other and talking about the vacations and how they spent it, they had their first class and went to lunch still talking about vacations.

 

Alfonzo and Ferguson went to the beach to get some chicks. There are things that never change. No one knew what Janna did when she was not expending time with them and even when it could have been interesing to know, not everyone was sure they _wanted_ to.

 

StarFan13 apparently didn't leave much her house except when they invited her during the vacations, the rest of her days were spent sleepings, eating and talking with Star in her PC. Now for Jackie, she wanted to go to another skate campament but there was no places left for anyone, it was okay though, she just did skate around Echo Creek.

 

Oskar, being Oskar, somehow managed to stay all the vacations playing over his car. No one knew how he did found all the food he needed without moving from here.

 

In the middle of their conversation Glossaryk came out of Star's bag and joined them, out of them all, he ended having the most fun vacations; he went to the beach, to mountains, tamed wild animals, slayed dragons from other dimensions, wrote a novel that won an award and helped an old lady to cross the street.

 

When they finished their lunch they went to the next class, luckily they ended being together in the same classroom, so even school would be fun like that, or at least Star thinks so. Later, when the class finished, the bell rang and everyone picked up their stuff and walked out of school together with Star leading the way.

 

She turned to look at them and jumped from one place to another like a little girl. "So, where are we going to!?"

 

"To our homes." Janna replied.

 

Star movitation was split into two by her answer, not because of the answer itself but the way she said it, with absolute confidence, like not only her, but also everyone else was thinking the same. She didn't say anything, but Janna noticed it in her face anyway and smiled, "No, girl, I mean, look up." She did, the sky was dark, cloudy, in her words, 'very ugly'.

 

"It's probably going to rain"

 

Ferguson looked at Alfonzo, "But dude, it was so bright hours ago." He showed the group a selfie he took with a random girl against her will when he got to the school in the morning, as he said, the sky was as clear as crystal.

 

"At least we can talk in the internet." 

 

"I know, 13, but I really wanted to do something with you guys, it's been so long since we've done anything together, everyone..." 

 

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Star."

 

"Yes, Marco?"

 

"We went together with a party past week. With EVERYONE."

 

She still didn't get the point Marco was trying to get at and just came with the kind of answer Marco feared the most, "Yeah, so what?" He sighed and then facepalmed, a bit stronger than he pretended to, hurting himself a bit and making everyone laugh at him, anyway, he spent the next fifteen minutes trying to explain himself to Star.

 

It didn't work, and just like Alfonzo said before, it started to rain, it was a soft rain, but the thunders said it was only the beginning of something about to get worse.

 

The last ones were Jackie, Marco and Star, she tried to left in her skateboard, but Marco stopped her because it was not something safe to do while it was raining, she just found hilarious that he was safe even unconsciously, no matter how much he tried to look like a misunderstood bad boy.

 

"Okay Marco, okay." She got out of her skateboard and picked it up, "I'll go home walking."

 

"Cool, it's nice you understand."

 

She kissed his cheek and said goodbye to him and Star once more, leaving.

 

Star walked and stopped at his side, with her wand half-transformed into an umbrella to cover herself and Marco from the rain. "It feels weird, right?"

 

He tried to pretend not to know what she was talking about, "W-What do you mean?" Of course, a goody-two-shoes like him wasn't good at hiding things from anyone, at least not in the sentimental aspect.

 

Star saw no point in being delicate in her answer, anyway, her mom never said nothing to her about sublety having anything to do with being part of the royalty, so she answered right away, "Being kissed by your ex." 

 

Marco choked in his own embarrassment and Star direct answer, slowly drowning in a sea of shame that only existed in his own head.

 

"Y-Yeah, even though it's been years since we broke up, and even when we are in good terms with each other it still it's weird."

 

"Don't tell me, sometimes I feel like that when Tom is around, but at least he's getting better at controlling his temper..."

 

He let out an uncomfortable, short laughter and quickly changed the subject, "Let's go home, just to make sure we don't catch a cold"

 

Both started walking home together, for some reason, everything looked cold and dark the way back. A bit too much.

 

He stopped walking, Star didn't until she noticed he wasn't by her side anymore and looked at him, "Marco?"

 

"Star, you think things are a little... I don't know, weird?"

 

"Huh?" 

 

"You haven't noticed? For example, we walked past away a dog minutes ago, he was barking at nothing, and the person that seemed to take care of it didn't notice us."

 

"Dogs do that very often, Marco."

 

"Well, you see that guy?" He pointed to said man, he had been walking behind them for at least ten minutes, not that they minded, at least until now. "He has been reading the same page for like, maybe nine to ten minutes, not even I read that slow and didn't even looked to anything else all that time"

 

"Maybe there's a super interesing article."

 

"I doubt it, the most interesing thing in Echo Creek is you, basically." 

 

She smiled a bit proudly, that was one of the weirdest most romantically things Marco had ever said, though he said it without trying to sound romantic at all.

 

Looking at her goofy smile, he looked to the sides, trying to find something else. "Then, look at that delivery guy there, he dropped the same package four times, all he does is pick it up and drop it again!"

 

Star was getting very confused by this, so she just grabbed Marco by the hand and dragged him. "Here, boy, calm down. Maybe the rain is getting people in a weird mood and stuff."

 

"Maybe... I just feel like, I don't know how to say it... Like Echo Creek is half asleep, like everyone right now just cares about their own being."

 

"Maybe they are just sleepy because it's monday!" She smiled and punched his arm playfully to relax him, "Don't worry so much about everything, let's keep going, the time to drink hot cocoa is n— She stopped talking, a sinister presence was behind her, and even though she looked back she couldn't see nothing.

 

Soon, something started to appear in front of them, the same humanoid-dragon from the cave, changing colors like a chameleon revealing himself. 

 

"Who... Who are you!?" Star changed her wand back to normal and Marco took his a fighting stance.

 

He didn't even bother to answer, and contrary to both Star and Marco belief, he had more focus on him than her. "It's rather interesing how the boy is more conscious of dark magic..." Both of them looked at each other confused at that statement, but quickly concentrated on him once they hear him roar.

 

"Well then" His big tail became rigid before materializing a big, red, double edged scrap of metal bigger than he was, or what he liked to call it in one word; a 'sword', then, he smiled... "I've always wanted to do this, let's play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, I didn't wanted to make this chapter longer so I'll do the fight in the next one ;_;


	3. A Fight And Screaming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco battle their new enemy, and they manage to win with a little help from a stranger.
> 
> Not much after that, things go bad for Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you imagine the same things Marco did, is this actually lewd?

The fight started with the black dragon jumping over Marco and Star doing a heavy slash, Star shielded herself and Marco with a magical shield, as the blade made contact the shield cracked slowly and she had to throw herself to a side and Marco roll to another before they were reached by the sword.

 

He had them at his sides, so he did an horizontal, spinning slash against Marco whom dodged stepping backwards, Star tried to shot at his back, but he was using his tail to attack her at the same time

 

She fell to the ground, not having expected the tail to attack her in the legs, "Argh!"

 

"Star!" Marco got distracted when he saw her fall, and also corcerned.

 

The dragon, being a little prideful didn't appreciate that Marco wasn't concentrated enough on him, "You... You should pay more attention to me." After a flurry of slashes he made two small cuts on Marco, one in his right arm and another in his shoulder.

 

When he was going for his next attack, Marco quickly stepped closer and throwed him, even though he was supposed to weight at least three to five times more than him. The dragon had a hard fall on his head, breaking the ground but standing up again very fast

 

"It's been a time since we have had an difficult fight." She smiled, and frowned, not for anger, just for focus. "I'm getting excited."

 

"I'm not. Let's finish this."

Star shouted 'Glowworm Blast!' shooting blue glowworms that exploded upon impact, he responded by shooting a fire breath against her blast stopping it, creating a lot of explosions, Marco took the chance and punched the dragon strongly in the face, but the next attack was blocked by the sword and he knocked him down with his tail and then he tried to stab him in the chest with his blade.

 

For a moment, a shadow came out from Marco's. It was a weird figure, hiding it's face with a black cloak, wearing a hood. It was like the personification of Death, but it wasn't holding any scythe. That shadow stopped the sword with it's "hand" and said something in a language that Marco never heard before. At least, he knew it wasn't one from earth.

 

"T-Thanks... Who are you?"

 

The shadow didn't answer and instead violently twisted the dragon's arm, covering it in darkness before both of them dissapeared. Right after they, the dust settled down. It felt like the dark clouds dispersed and went away, even though they were still there and it was still raining. The only difference was that now the same man who had been walking behind them for a time now, noticed their existence and said hello without stopping walking. For the delivery man, he stopped dropping the package.

 

Star got close to Marco who was in his knees, "Are you okay? Y-you're bleeding, here, let me..." She noticed he wasn't here, maybe his body was, but his mind was in the clouds, much like her in every single class. "Marco? Marcoooo? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

 

"Oh, sorry, sorry."

 

"Are you okay?"

 

He touced his arm and looked at his shoulder, "Well..."

 

"Here, I can help." She used her magic to heal him, in all those years, she became a lot more proficient in many fields of magic, other than just fighting spells. Marco didn't had problems anymore with her using magic to heal or do whatever to him.

 

"Thanks." He smiled and looked at the sky, "It's still raining, come on. Let's go."

 

She turned her wand to an umbrella once again and both walked back home together, the first thing Marco did was to search for his parents in the house, but they weren't here. 'Hm, weird', he thought. Then he searched a towel and started drying Star's hair.

 

She liked to do some things alone, and disliked that sometimes Marco out of kidness did things for her she could absolutely do by herself.

 

Except she was absolutely loving this. The feelings of his hands through the towel, reaching and caressing slowly her hair. Every now and then being taken care of was a guilty pleasure.

 

Marco noticed she was enjoying it and made it last a little longer. "Well, it's done. You should go change your clothes for dry ones, or you're gonna get sick."

 

"Please, Marco. I don't need that." She used her magic to dry her clothes and then she blasted him to do the same in his clothes, "You don't have to thank me, I'm doing it for that scalp massage, you... You're very good at it." 

 

"Uh..." He coughed a bit, "Thanks. I'm gonna serve food to the puppies and take a bath."

 

"A bath? But we did just took one toge—

 

He interrumped her, quickly, "NO—No-nope." Choo, choo! A train of thought rushed though his mind, he, Star, bath. Together. Nopenopenopenopemaybeyesnopenopenopenope. Taking a bath together was totally different from what she meant, even though he stopped Star from saying it and even when he knew she didn't mean it that way it wasn't something he wanted to hear or imagine, as he already did the latter and it was absolutely (amazing) terrible. He looked to one side embarassed, blushing for his own dirty, impure worldly thoughts, at least, he was gonna correct her, he coughed, and followed, "Nope... We just got wet from stading out with this absurd rain that came from nowhere, it's different."

 

"Different?"

 

"Ye— Another rush of thoughts, he was this close of stepping in a mine, if he explained it to her, she would obviously understand, and if she understood then it would have been evident what crossed his mind. "Eh... Uh... I... Ohhh, look, the puppies, come here, babies! I'm gonna give all of you food!" Those angelic, glorious puppies saved his life that day.

 

Star didn't get very well what had gotten into Marco, but he acted like that from time to time and she was more than used to it already. "Okay! I'm gonna be on my room!" She smiled and went upstairs to her room.

 

Marco prepared the food for the laser puppies and served it to them, after that he picked a pot and left the chocolate in it, he wanted to melt it to make hot cocoa, but his bath was first and he left it that way and went to take his bath. However he made a mistake and let the burner on slow fire, the puppies, being smart dogs noticed one or two minutes after Marco started taking the bath and every single one of them ran to Star's room and started barking at her door.

 

She was in her bed a bit bored waiting for Marco to finish and heard the dogs barking, she left her bed and opened the door, "Puppies? What is the matter? Are you little guys hungry, are you? are you?" She picked them up and started playing with them, at first the barking was to warn her but they soon forgot about it after she started playing with them. 

 

After playing a little, she went downstairs to search for their food and for Marco, "Marcooo?— Something... Something smells weird." Following her nose, she went into the kitchen and saw the chocolate, since it was her first time watching the chocolate bad prepared, or rather, burned, she panicked. "Oh no! Oh no no no! Where's Marco!? What do I do!?" he reached for the extinguisher and blew the upper part in one hit with her wand, extinguishing the fire, but also making a mess of the kitchen. "Oh... Uh..."

 

At first she thought of cleaning everything with her magic, but Marco had a sharp attention to detail and would notice any difference in the kitchen from how he left it, it was better to be honest, anyway, it wasn't her fault what happened to the chocolate and she rushed to the bathroom, when she was about to enter Marco was coming out and she ended knocking him down and falling over him.

 

In the bathroom. _Again._

 

"Ugh... Another monster attack?" Marco opened his eyes, looking what he had over him, the first thing he saw was Star's blushed face, his towel was missing and Star was looking at him, naked. Her eyes inspected more and more down, Marco keeping eye of her track of vision until...

 

"STAR, EYES-ABOVE-THE-WAIST!"

 

She looked at him in the eyes, "Uh, Marco, that's...?"

 

It was already too late, the puppies were at the door watching, like they knew what was going on, the only thing he could do now was let out his biggest muffled scream ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me looking in the mirror after writing the character and going for this stuff like this so soon: why are u like this


	4. Moon and Stars Alike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I PRESENT YOU:
> 
>  
> 
> F L U F F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think I extended a bit too much in this one, but the fluff got total control of me, sorry not sorry ;-;

After the long, stifled high-pitched cry, Marco tried to cover part of his body and closed his eyes in embarassament, "Please! Get out!"

 

Star was still a bit frozen, all those years of karate did really paid off very well, but before she could think of anything else, Marco grabbed her with one hand and started shaking her, "Star! Staaar!", she reacted at his voice and her voice cracked and with it, her words, she couldn't say anything and just standed up the fastest she could and closed the bathroom door, screaming from the other side, completely red. "So-Sorry! Marco! I'm sorry!"

 

He didn't reply and waited for her to leave the door, she standed here a few minutes cooling down and then left and sat on the sofa, her mind was still centered around Marco. After what happened, how could it not be?

 

He opened the bathroom door and looked at her from where he was standing, when she noticed it a smile grew on her face slowly, she couldn't control it, the thoughts of his embarassed face, how he tried to cover himself, his scream, everything was so funny, enough to lose it momentaneously and laugh. Marco just watched her laugh and went upstairs to the room.

 

It wasn't funny anymore, she thought he was angry and that she hurted him. Those suspicions only grew more and more, because he wouldn't come out of his room for hours, and when he finally did, he wouldn't even look at her face. The evening was spent playing hide and seek, both hiding, no one seeking.

 

\----♠♠♠

 

At the cave, the shadow stopped twisting the dragon arm once they teleported here.

 

"What was that for!?" The dragon demanded for an explanation, throwning his sword to one side violently, slicing an unlucky, much smaller monster that looked like a bat.

 

The shadow didn't answer and just looked at the bat that was half of what it used to be, the dragon got closer, growling angrily, "So!?", the shadow fixed on him, the mere sound of breathing was enough to make the dragon step back, he catched a small glimpse of a blue, but empty eye. No wonder the eyes are the windows to the soul.

 

A more feminine figure, who was wearing another black cloak much like the shadow aproached the dragon from behind and touched his back. "Donovan..." She coughed a bit of blood.

 

The dragon turned back and looked at her, "Now what? What the fuck do you want?"

 

"It's the... Day. Tomorrow..."

 

He smiled a bit, leaving behind his anger. "Tomorrow... Sooner than I expected, but that's okay... We've been waiting this for years, I hope this bastard doesn't ruin it" He turned his head to look at the shadow, but it wasn't here anymore. "I'll nail that stupid cloak to the ground, or rather..." He picked up the sword and cleaned it a bit with his tail from the blood of the bat monster, "It's body..."

 

\----♦♦♦

 

At Mewni, in the castle...

 

"River! Riiiiveeer!!" The Queen, Moon, was running through a large passage in the castle to get to the throne room, 'Ugh! Why this passage is so long!? Why I never noticed?!' she thought while walking in a fast-paced rate.

 

Finally, she reached the throne room, looking for her husband, River was sitting on his throne, sleeping very comfortable even though he was in a uncomfortable position.

 

She stood silent, and whispered his name, "River..." Of course, he couldn't ever heard that. "RIVER BUTTERFLY!" He woke up scared, falling from the throne, he looked up ready to attack but calmed down when he looked at Moon infuriated.

 

"What _were_ you doing, River?"

 

He started sweating, so many years, together and she finally catched him, this wouldn't have happened if he was in his prime, or so he thought. "J-Just taking a nap, dear, so much work is exhausting."

 

"Exhausting? You just have your duties as a king, nothing else. What difficult could be to read papers?"

 

"Oh, haha! Dear, isn't the paper, only the monster hun-

 

"The what?"

 

"No, NOTHING!" He coughed loudly.

 

She crossed her arms, and gave him a look of distrust. "Whatever, we have more important things to attend."

 

"Oh? Like what, dear?" 

 

"Prepare the castle forces."

 

River got much more serious, "What? What happened?"

 

"Something really bad happened, but I just know that if I tell you, you're gonna lose control and try to fight without thinking before."

 

He coughed, again, and accepted silently his wife was right.

 

"We will probably need to bring Star back too... But I hate rushing things, I hope everything goes okay and we don't have to do anything... For now let's wait..."

 

She looked up to a old, pendulum clock in the wall. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock...

 

\----♥♥♥

 

Back at earth, in the Diaz's house. Marco parents called when the night started to kick in, telling him they wouldn't be back that day because the rain was so strong at the start it caused flooding and it was too problematic to go back like that, even when it had calmed down already, instead, they opted to spend the night in a hotel and asked him if he could do all the house chores in their absence.

 

Marco finished the chores while the weak light the sun offered in his lasts moments for that day was consumed by the sweet smelling, rain washed darkness that engulfed the town. All that existed now in that jet-black sky was an ocean of stars, some were dull, but there were others that attempted to pierce both the blackness and the dark, gray clouds, as if they wanted to remind the whole universe that even in darkness, there is still light.

 

Marco was a bit lazy, and thinking how he couldn't get taste of his chocolate for his mistake he made some more, making sure to be here every single second until it was ready, he picked up a cup and walked towards the windows of the living room, looking through the glass, the moon weaved in and out of the ribbons of the dark clouds scudding across the sky. He walked towards the sofa and looked at it for a moment, before finally sitting down on it and turned on the television, watching for something interesing to see.

 

Star spied on him from the dark, doubtful. But they had been together for a lot of years, and through those years, of course they fought with each other a lot, in the end, they always could solve their problems, though. Why it was gonna be different this time?

 

She silently sat next to him in her pijamas, almost like a ghost, it took Marco a few moments to notice her and when he did, he looked away.

 

"Uh... Uh..." Even so, how did they resolved their problems everytime? She never paid much attention to it, but Marco didn't, neither. It was harder than she thought, and stood silent for a moment, until she looked at Marco's cup of chocolate. "You... Made some more?" Some more? she thought, she couldn't came with anything better, great job, Butterfly, you're doing this magnificently.

 

"Y-Yeah. You want some?" He asked her, in a shivering voice.

 

"If that's okay with you..." She picked up the cup and drinked some, Marco noticed when she placed her hands in cup and looked at her, "W-Wait! Not from mine, you can have yours.... Ah, nevermind..." It was too late already, he forgot about everything but the chocolate for a moment, that was until they made eye contact.

 

Now he forgot about everything, even the chocolate.

 

Lost in her eyes and his own thoughts, he opened just a bit his mouth, trying to say something, but nothing ever came out.

 

She looked at him, Marco slowly started blushing more and more, the way he was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable, yet happy, it was a weird mood. She started, without noticing, blushing too.

 

"Marco?"

 

His heart skipped a beat or two, "Y-Yeah?"

 

"I'm sorry for... You know what, what happened today. I should have knocked the door, but I was a bit desperate, but mostly...I shouldn't have laugh, I know you're angry with me... I'm terrible..." Her grip strengthened for a moment, but she was careful enough to don't break the cup.

 

"Wha...?" He picked the cup from her hands and left it in the glass table they had in front of the sofa. "No... Star. I wasn't, and I'm not angry with you"

 

"How can you say that, Marco!? You've been avoiding me all the day!"

 

"Nope, I haven't!" To prove his point, he hugged her tightly, much to her surprise. "S-See? I was just... Embarassed, I guess."

 

Her hands slowly caressed Marco's back, finally hugging him. "Embarassed? Of what?"

 

"Of what? Come on, Star, you saw me naked, I can't even look at you at the face without remembering that."

 

"oh..."

 

"And also, my body... Well... I am... Ugly, and that stuff... So yeah..." He loosened his hug, but kept holding her in his arms, trying to avoid more eye contact or even having to look at her face.

 

"Marco." She paused, what she was going to say next was very weird, but she was being honest. "You... You're... Uh... A pretty handsome dude."

 

"P-Pretty handsome dud--Oh no, don't come up with my mom jokes, ever again." He chuckled a bit, realizing what she was trying to do.

 

"I mean it! Though... Now that you say it..." She smiled and let out an soft laugh, the sound Marco adored so much. "Don't worry about your body, I saw it and karate did good to you. You're... Beautiful." She confessed it, Marco couldn't help but get more and more red. That wouldn't exactly help him calm down any way, but it made him feel better, short and easy. He stopped hugging her, taking a moment to look at her face, "Thanks..."

 

"Yeah" She smiled, for and to him. She didn't still figured it out, how they could solve their problems this easily, but it didn't matter, all she cared about was that they would be friends forever.

 

"So, do you want chocolate?"

 

"It's fine, I think that cup is enough for the two of us, right?"

 

"...Right." 

 

"Let's watch a movie."

 

Marco picked his cup and drank more chocolate, and then let Star drink too, both got comfy in the sofa and covered themselves from the cold of the night with their "friendship sheet", after searching for a few minutes, they finally found a movie that looked worth watching. They ran out of chocolate just when it was about to Star and Marco went into the kitchen to search for more, when he came back he saw Star shivering lightly under the sheet.

 

"Are you cold?"

 

"Just a bit, but it's okay."

 

He sat down with her again and got much closer, "We... Can share our warm." He smiled to her, and gently placed his hand over hers under the sheet, he was just a bit nervous, but so was she.

 

"M-Marco... Meanie!"

 

"W-What?"

 

"You're doing this in purpose, trying to take revenge on me, but I'm not gonna play your game the way you want it to!" She jumped over him, hugging him tightly. "And don't you protest now! You're gonna have to go through the entire movie like this!"

 

"Star..."

 

"What!?"

 

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you're beautiful, too." He hugged her with one arm, she blushed heavily, but at least she had the advantage she could hide her face in his chest.

 

No one said anything else, because it was too weird, but also too cute and too warm. They pretended to watch the movie together, when all they did was cuddle. Looking at the TV, but inspecting their partner subtly when they weren't watching.

 

Star yawned, "Marco... I'm sleepy..."

 

"Me too, I'm tired, we should go to sleep." He tried to move, but Star wouldn't let him. "...Star?" 

 

She looked at him, maybe it was just an effect of being too sleepy, but her eyes looked beautiful right now, even the shiniest emerald was nothing when you compared it to those blue, innocent and lovingly pearls. "I... I don't wanna go to my bed. I'm happy here." She looked at his chest and hugged him more.

 

Even being a little dense, he understood, because he knew how exactly how she felt, because he was feeling the same way. "..." He smiled and caressed her hair, slowly running down his hand in the golden river that was her hair until it reached her back and he hugged back. "Your wish is my command, princess."

 

She kissed his cheek and both stayed silent the rest of the night, closing their eyes, breath and heart synchronized, until they fell asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I send everything to the shit next chapter or way two or three more?
> 
> Nevermind. I'm gonna sleep, they aren't the only ones who are sleepy, right, my beautiful pillow?


	5. Laments from a Castle of Sorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Star grow suspicious about having spent a night together, while Moon fears become true and their enemies prepare everything for their own party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-heeey guys... Haha... *sweats*
> 
> I'm sorry I took so much time for this chapter! I was very busy finishing college stuff (and playing), but here it is!

At the next day, the sun filtered through the clouds, signalling the end of the rain. The rain stopped, leaving dew in the grass, and a nice natural aroma in the air, the grass was rough and shaggy like uncombed hair, waving at the fresh breeze of the morning, this morning wasn't gray, but soothing lavender and brilliant amber, everybody woke up to the light of the sun and the singing of the birds.

 

Except Star and Marco, who woke up to a embarrassing morning scene, maybe they were too happy to notice, but neither of them pay attention to the alarms and woke up late, way too late for school, to make things worse, Angie and Rafael were already in the house, you can expect what they did when they saw them sleeping together: D'awww and afterwards make paintings for a slideshow, even though the only difference between one picture and another was their breathing.

 

"Delete those pictures, now!" - Marco commanded his parents, well, he tried to.

 

His mother smiled slowly and softly to him, with a certain, rather evil glow in her eye. "Haha! We can't, honey, those aren't in a phone." - Her words had a soothing effect, but teasing tone. Marco knew exactly why the tone, he tried to say something, but nothing would come out of his mouth, the only thing he could do was blush furiosly and run away to the bathroom.

 

Star was equally embarrassed, but at least they weren't _her_ parents. She tried to leave undetected, just at the second she heard Rafael's voice she picked up her wand and ran away. "See ya! Bye Bye Mr. Diaz! I'm going to school! Later!"

 

Rafael was left confused at her reaction and looked to Angie. "She isn't gonna eat? I was just gonna ask her that. Did they eat something already?"

 

"We don't even know at what hour they went to sleep, ah, those kids." She walked to the door and opened it, looking at Star running. "Star! Dear! It's already 9 am, it's better if you don't go to class today! And I'm sure your parents wouldn't appreciate if I let you leave the house in your pijamas!"

 

Star stopped for a moment. "Oh, yeah. True." She returned to the house and sat down in a chair. "What are we gonna eat? Can I help make the food today? Pleeeease?" She begged to Angie with shining eyes.

 

"Yes, you can. But you have to brush your teeth first. I'll wait for you in the kitchen with Rafael, go, dear."

 

She jumped in joy. "Yes!" Then, she ran to the bathroom.

 

When she opened the door, she found Marco walking in circles while brushing his teeth, talking alone.

 

"This can't be. Oh no, I missed a day of class, why this had to happen to me? Why?" He asked himself over and over, without stopping walking or noticing Star, who didn't move carefully watching him. He keep talking alone for a few more minutes until he finished with his teeth and noticed Star was standing in front of the door. "Oh, Star, sorry." He smiled nervously and added a low laughter to pretend he was totally normal. 

 

"Don't worry" She chuckled. "It was fun watching you talk to yourself."

 

"Ha.. Haha, yeah, here" He gave her the toothpaste, Star grabbed it from his hands and searched for her toothbrush and started cleaning her teeth, Marco left the bathroom and when he closed the door, he started breathing heavily. "I... I can't even look at her eyes now... W-What's wrong with me? This is what happens when you accidentally skip school?" He grabbed his own hair with one hand, letting his back rest for a moment in the door and then leaving to his room to change his clothes.

 

Star finished brushing her teeth, then she left everything in his place, because if she didn't Marco would complain, then, she realized something: Marco. Yes. He clearly was acting more weirdly and avoiding eye contact, also he was a little too irritated by his mom and dad paintings, so she left the bathroom and searched for the pictures, it wasn't anything else but just her and Marco sleeping together.

 

_Sleeping together._

 

Slowly, but surely, she could feel her face warming up and her heart racing faster and faster, almost making her feel weak, it wasn't weird because hearts are supposed to beat, but she wasn't self-conscious of it until now. "Wha... Whawhawha." She left the picture where it was. "I feel weird..." Star went to her room and looked at herself in the mirror, there were spots of pink high on her heart-shaped cheeks marks that had _nothing_ to do with warmth.

 

Glossaryk silently watched from the spell book, smiling, eating a small burrito. Not because someone managed to have a special someone somewhere in their life means they learned whatsoever knowledge of love.

 

Time keep going on as they struggled against something they didn't knew, not quite yet. Marco tried to drift his own thoughts somewhere else and asked Ferguson for the homework, but instead he just got more teased for missing school one day, and with Star, hmmm, what a coincidence.

 

The evening was just over when Marco finished the hell it was to listen to Ferguson so he would lend him the homework, it was turning dark already, night finally wrapped the day in it's dark blanket of stars, shining like a million fireflies. The moon was big and bright, leaving a shining silver light that cast long, deep shadows everywhere. Both on Earth and Mewni.

 

\----♠♠♠

 

Donovan walked into a dark room in the cave, along with the shadow and the femenine figure in the black cloak. The room was not too big, not too small, not too empty. It was rather elegant and had many decorations in the walls, pictures of monster, mostly likely deceased, weapons covered in what was probably blood from who knows how many years ago. 

 

The floor was divided in four with had cards motif, one for heart, other for diamond, the third for clubs and the last for spades, in the center of the room a black coffin, open, but mostly empty, as the rest of the room it was covered in dust.

 

The shadow approached the coffin and picked up a heart from it, it was rather big for a heart, even though it was covered in a red and pink crystal it was warm, and still beating. The shadow then moved to the spades section of the floor and left the heart right over the spade mark, before looking at a huge painting of a king sitting alone in his throne, his face couldn't be seen, as in the picture, he had no face.

 

As the moon crawled in the darkness until finally reaching her peak, her light shined through the skylight of the room in the cave, shining in the center of the room, right above the coffin. Soon an evil presence within it could be felt, the wind became dry and started carrying strangled screams and a faint voice, the vibrating walls and blood dripping from the weapons, staining the floor.

 

"S... Oon..." The shadow touched the coffin and caressed it lovingly, talking in a low, incomprehensible voice. 

 

Everything stopped after a few seconds and the shadow looked at Donovan and the femenine figure. The whole cave started shaking as a castle started to emerge, it shaked violently the earth and raised up, the whole castle was now levitating over a gigantic scar that it left on the ground, the cave was now just a small part of it and everything inside but the room transformed into something else, around the castle, there were big rocks spinning, covered with dark magic, gray clouds trapped everything inside and ferocious, red lightning painted paths of blood never seen before both in the ground and sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make it a bit more large, but since I'm still tired for everything and stuff, I left it right before climax.
> 
> As always, any mistake you find, especially grammar ones feel free to tell me because I'm 100% sure I made many, thank you very much to anyone who does!
> 
> I promise I won't take long for next chapter, thanks for reading and have a nice day! Hugs!


End file.
